The present invention relates to a hinge fitting for seats having an adjustable backrest suitable for vehicles and more particularly to improvements in the hinge fitting.
There are some hinge fittings for car seats wherein a pair of locking members meshable with each other are adapted to lock the backrest adjustably to the seat at different desired angles. The hinge fittings have the possibility that, when the car collides sharply with an object in front of the car, for example, a passenger in the rear seat will be struck against and break the backrest of the front seat, or further struck against and break the wind shield and thrown away out of the car through the broken wind shield. This would be due partly to an insufficient strength of the hinge fitting and partly to an insufficient engagement between the locking members deriving from the application of an excessive load to the backrest.